disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne Fairyton
''Daphne Fairyton''''' is the daughter of The Blue Fairy and the cousin of Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. She Is Gingereena's mentor during school hours. She also gave her a magic hammer. After school hours she works as the receptionist at Puckett Fashions Inc. In her human disguise she is an advanced student at Tarroy Arts Academy with a major in Fashion design and Businessss Management. Abilities Daphne is an item-talent fairy. Able to conger anything she desires which is kept in her pink bubbles. Unlike most fairies, she can also disguise herself as a human. She was originally intended to be a "weapon fairy", but the concept was considered to be too violent to the character. Her abilities were based on Honey Lemon's purse from The Marvel Comics. Appearance Daphne is small, slender, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She is very joyful and preppy but is also quite fashionable and bubbly. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair pulled over to the side with pointy elf-like ears and a flower barrette. She also has a heart birthmark on her left cheek. She is mostly seen wearing a pale pink strapless dress with a mini-skirt, pale pink shoes with white puffs on her toes and clear and insect-like wings on her back, just like her cousin. In her human form, she has a whole closet full of pink outfits, to match up with her Disney Fairies franchise color. Role in Gingereena She is a life long companion of Madame Puckett and receptionist of Puckett Paris Fashions Industries. Madame Puckett created a doll line to incorporate her fashions for young girls. She becomes Gingereena's mentor and best friend. She also helps out Gingereena on her quest to break Marrisa's spell. Once Upon A Time Daphne is a house saleswoman who sold a lovely house to Cinderella's storybook counterpart. Dispite not having a fairytale counterpart, the only appears in her storybook form. Pinoke & Gigi 2 She becomes a wonderful host to Pinocchio and his friends. Through the progress of the film, she fell in love with Jiminy Cricket. In a deleted scene, she was to teach Pinocchio how to ballroom dance, then starts to blush whenever he smiles at her. Gallery Daphne 2.jpg|Disney Fairies franchise (form) Daphne 1.jpg|Pixar (Form) Daphne 3.jpg|Concept Art of Daphne's outfits Daph4.jpg|Daphnie in Once Upon A Time Daph5.jpg|Daphne at Disneyworld Magic Kingdom Gigidisney3.jpg|Big Hero 6 Crossover with Genesis Daph8.jpg|Disney Fairies Redesign Concept Art Office.jpg|Concept art office Imagejpg5 zpsdbf7b55e.JPG|Teaser Poster Daphnie Fujita.jpg|Japanese Poster pink_fairy_by_sweetlystarshine-d59ynvm.png twisted_faries__pinky_by_sweetlystarshine-d5levav.png the_pink_fairy_pin_up_by_sweetlystarshine-d5lqu5k.jpg The_purple_fairy.png Trivia *It is unknown how she got the last name Fairyton, it is most possibly her mother dubbed her last name. *Daphne is one of the few Disney Fairies to have a love interest. *Daphne is the only Disney Fairy to work at a business industry. *Daphne is also similar to Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. * Daphne has some similarities towards Elle Woods from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's Legally Blonde. Both are blondes with blue eyes, wear pink almost everyday and accessorize frequently. Coincidently, both characters were played by Reese Witherspoon. Category:Disney Fairies Category:Heroines Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pixar Category:Theme Park Characters Face Category:Theme Park Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Fairies Category:Young Girls Category:Girl Characters Category:Humans Category:Female